Most rotary mowers include shrouds that partially surround the cutting blades. The shrouds comprise extensions extending generally perpendicularly from the deck. Some of these shrouds are rounded and closely follow the outline of the cutting blades, spaced apart from the cutting blades by a small gap.
A mower according to the present invention comprises longitudinal channels between the multiple blades of the mower. The channels prevent grass clippings from one blade from interfering with the cutting action of the other blades. In one embodiment, the mower deck comprises three blades with longitudinal baffles between the blades that direct grass clippings to the rear of the mower.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages, and novel features of the invention have been described herein. It is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any one particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.